Choices
by ThePotterheadDemigod
Summary: Like all little girls, Annabeth read books about princesses and knights in shinning armor. And what girl doesn't dream of one day finding her knight in shining armor? Now that she's older, will she continue to dream about finding her knight despite the possible consequences? Her choice will define who she really is and what she truly needs. OOC.
1. A Wild Guy Appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"I'm home!" I said gleefully, eager to tell my parents about my afternoon walk with Percy.

No reply. I presumed that they're upstairs and they can't hear me.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I shouted up the stairs, determined to be heard this time, as I put down my handbag on the sofa.

Again, no one replied. I trotted up the stairs and walked towards their room.

I realized that the door was ajar and I slowly opened it, only to find myself alone in their room.

Panic started to flow through my body. They never leave the house without telling me.

Perhaps they had left a note somewhere. I looked around and found one on the coffee table near the sofa. I set down my handbag on the sofa a few minutes ago and I didn't notice the note near it. How could have I been so stupid?

I read the note to see my dad's sloppy handwriting, probably written hastily.

_Pick up Malcolm. Need to rush your mom at Apollo's Medical Center. Come there ASAP. Love you two. -Dad_

My dad's note made me panic even more. Why was my mother rushed to the hospital? Is she alright now? Of course mom is alright, I assured myself.

Instinctively, I grabbed my handbag and stormed out of the house.

As I walked outside, I felt the cold wind blowing through my hair, causing it to touch my face. I hailed a cab and directed the cab driver to the address of Aunt Demeter where Malcolm, my 8-year old brother, was spending his day, playing with his cousins.

Thoughts were swirling through my mind as the cab drove to the city. I hoped that a minor injury is just the cause of why my mom was rushed to the hospital but what if it was a major one? What if she's already de-. I shooed the thought away and tried to keep optimistic. Whatever the cause is, I must get there as fast as I can with Malcolm.

The cab halted in front of Aunt Demeter's house. I opened my handbag to get money from my wallet and paid it to the driver.

"Thanks! Have a good night little girl!" He muttered enthusiastically.

What did he just call me? A little girl? I wanted to rant at him for calling me that but I needed to ask him a favor. "You too. Well, err, is it alright if I'll just pick my brother and ride on your cab again with him?" I asked him politely.

"Sorry but I need to come home early. You know, special stuff on-going at the house." He replied, faking a gloomy face.

He was getting on my nerves but I need him. I know that he just wanted to have a passenger that needs to travel on a longer distance than me so that he could earn a larger profit. I calmed down myself and replied, "Sir, there's an emergency and I really need to get to the hospital with my brother. I assure you, I'll give you a large tip!" I mumbled, forcing a smile.

He seemed to be happy with my offer. "Yeah, sure, you can ride again."

"Thanks!" I replied mirthfully.

* * *

The fragrance of the flowers from Aunt Demeter's garden filled the air. The odor was really pleasing that I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life, where there was calmness and nothing can bother me except for the car noises. This is not the right time for daydreaming, I scolded myself. I approached the house and rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by a pudgy man who appeared to be in his late 30s. He had light skin and he was nearly bald with a fringe of dark hair. His fierce eyes settled on mine, depicting anger and a look that says I will kill you now.

I was terrified by the man but I managed to spoke up. "Uhmm, sir-"

He cut me off and shouted in a hollow voice. "Who are you? What are you doing at my house?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is my first story so please review. I want to know your opinion about the story. Tell me if I should continue this or not.**

**Thank you Lexie Daughter of Athena for proofreading this and for helping me finalize the summary of this story!**


	2. Not really a wild guy, eh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but I own Polk.**

* * *

I was scared of what the pudgy man can do to me and I was also curious if what he was doing at my aunt's house.

I gathered up my courage and replied to him. "Err, good evening sir. I'm Annabeth, Demeter's niece. Can I speak to her? I'm here to-"

"Before I could continue speaking, he cut me off with a huge grin on his face. "Are you really her niece?" He looked at me incredulously and I nodded in reply.

He let off a loud squeal and spoke up excitedly. "You're so pretty! You look cute on that dress but you need to show off more skin, you know. But to answer your question, yes you can speak to her." He smiled and winked at me.

I blushed, flattered on his comments but I was only wearing a simple red below the knees dress. I realized that he spoke with a girlish voice and I was confused. Before I could process if what was happening, I felt his hand grabbed mine and led me to the house.

The house was beautiful inside and out. It was painted white, making it look simple yet elegant. Different kinds of vases welcomed me as I walked inside the house. It was my aunt's collection and I wanted to look through it but I don't have much time.

* * *

Malcolm bid his goodbyes to our cousins while I thanked Demeter for looking after Malcolm. Polk, a.k.a "the pudgy man," told me to visit Demeter often so that he could help me fashion up a bit.

I and Malcolm walked towards the cab and rode in. I told the driver to go to Apollo's Medical Center as fast as he can.

"Why are we going to the hospital, Annie? What happened to mama and papa?" Malcolm asked worriedly.

I explained to him if what I had read in the note and he just nodded. He was trying his best to not cry. He was really close to our mom and it would hurt him so much if anything bad will happen to her.

I pulled him to a hug and assured him that nothing bad will happen to our mom. "It's okay Mal, it's okay."

"But mama hates hospitals, right? She won't go there unless she's in a really bad condition." He mused.

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong but he wasn't. Our mom hated hospitals for no particular reason. I was about to reply to him when the cab halted. I realized that we were already at the hospital's parking lot. I paid the driver and I and Malcolm got off the cab and walked towards the hospital.

We approached the nurses' station as soon as we got inside.

"Good evening. Do you know the room of Mrs. Amanda Chase?" I asked the nurse present on the station.

"Wait a minute." He typed in something to the computer, probably my mom's name. He looked at the computer's screen carefully and spoke. "Room 209, 2nd floor."

"Thanks."

Before we left, he asked me to sign at the visitor's log.

* * *

**ThePotterheadDemigod: Thanks for those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! I really appreciate it! I wasn't able to post this chapter earlier because our teachers bombarded us with assignments and projects. Sorry for the long wait! Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Tell me your ideas too. I know that this chapter is shorter than the first one but I'll try to make the next chapter long. I also tried to make you laugh about Polk, but I think I failed. I know that you want to read about Percabeth and I'm trying to make them appear as soon as I can. If Percy will appear so fast, it might ruin my plot. Sorry guys. I also want to write about them sooner. :)**

**I will answer guest reviews if I can. ****And here are my answers:**

**Otakusofia: Yeah, he's a bit crazy. His attitude is based on some taxi drivers in our country.**

**Percabeth: Thanks! And yes, this is about Percabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ThePotterheadDemigod: Sorry but this is not a real chapter. School's keeping me busy! We have tons of projects and assignments to submit. Everyday, we're given around 4-5 assignments and projects and I don't have much time to write. :( Then we also have 2 exams next week. I want to maintain high grades so yeah, I need to study first. Sorry guys but I'll write as soon as I can. I hope you can wait for the next chapter.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**allen r: Thank you very much!**

**Otakusofia: What do you mean by really now? If you mean the school thingy, in the country I live in, we start classes in June.**


End file.
